heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Mourn
Some heroes or heroines sacrifice their own lives during the movie or the end after saving the world, etc. There are the reasons why the hero dies/heroes die: *Sacrificing their own lives. *Dying of heartbreak, lost faith, by not believing in them or poisoning. *Saving their friends or their family. *Betraying the villain, which makes the villain kill them. *Dying for being old after many years. *Faking their own death. Sometimes it's not about sacrifice, but sometimes their loved ones have died a long time ago or whatever reason which it make us cry so bad. Sometimes, there is no death, but merely a fatal incident to pity. Examples *''Disney''/''Pixar'': **In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, King Triton mourns over the death of Queen Athena, his wife, after she was crushed by a ship, leading to Triton to ban music from Atlantica in grief. **In the Disney version of Hercules, Herc and Phil mourn over the death of Meg who had saved the weakened Herc from a falling pillar. **In Mulan, Li Shang, his army and Ping (Mulan in disguise) mourn over the loss of General Li and his army after they have been massacred by Shan-Yu and the Hun army. **In the beginning of Tarzan, Kerchak And Kala mourn over their baby gorilla who is massacred by Sabor. Near the end of the film, Tarzan grieves over the death of the gorilla leader Kerchak after he was shot by Clayton. **In the beginning of Gargoyles season 1 episode "Awakening part 1" Goliath mourns over the massacre of his species shattered by the Scottish barbarian Hakon. **In The Good Dinosaur, Arlo mourns his father, who was killed in the overflowing river. **In Dinosaur, Neera mourns his brother's death Kron, who was killed by the carnotaur due to his foolishness, selfishness and almost killed Aladar who then comforts her before departing to the nesting grounds. **In Bambi, Bambi mourns his mother after she was shot by Man. **In The Lion King and it's cgi remake, Simba mourns his father after he was trampled in the blue wildebeest stampede and after he was thrown off the cliff by Scar. **In Brother Bear, Kenai and Denahi mourn his brother's death Sitka, falls off in the ice to fighting the bear. Later, Koda was up in the tree and he mourns his mother's death after Kenai admits that he killed that bear. **In Big Hero 6, Hiro mourns for his older brother, Tadashi, along with his aunt and friends, after he was killed inside of a burning building. **In Frozen, ''Princess Anna and Elsa mourn their parents' death which occurred at sea. The recently crowned Queen, Elsa mourns over Anna, who sacrifices herself to stop Hans from killing the former. The sacrifice lead to Anna's revival. **In ''Cinderella, Cinderella mourns the death of her father sometime after his marriage to Lady Tremaine. *''DreamWorks'' **In How to Train Your Dragon 2, ''Hiccup, Valka, Astrid, Gobber, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Eret, Ruffnut, & Tuffnut mourn for Stoick the Vast after he was indirectly killed by Drago Bludvist through his Bewilderbeast. When all of Berk's residents hear of Stoick's death, they mourn for him. **In ''Shark Tale, Lenny grieves over Frankie, who was hit by an anchor, resulting in his death **In Shrek the Third, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Queen Lillian mourns King Harold after he died. **In Antz, Z mourns for Barbatus, who dies after being decapitated in the termite battle. *''Warner Bros.'' **Near the end of the film, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, shortly after the cats are defeated, Nelly the Horse sacrifices herself to save Jerry the Mouse and La Petite Ballerina from the falling wall and takes the impact herself, thus dying from her injuries and leaving Jerry and Tuffy Mouse and the toys mourning over her death until she is revived by magic which allows her to talk on her own without a string **In Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2: Weasley family mourns over Fred's death in the first battle of Hogwarts. As Harry goes through pensieve, the anti-hero Snape mourns the death of his friend, Lily Potter after she sacrificed herself to save Harry from Voldemort. **In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter weeps over the death of his schoolmate Cedric Diggory, who is murdered by Lord Voldemort's lackey, Peter Pettigrew during the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. **In Quest for Camelot, Kayley and her mother Juliana cry over the death of Sir Lionel after he was killed by Ruber whilst protecting Arthur. **In the pilot episode of Gotham, Bruce Wayne cries over the death of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne after they were shot by a mugger. **In the first episode of Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal episode "Spear and Fang" Spear the caveman mourns over the death of his mate and children after they were tragically eaten alive by a pack of meat-eating red dinosaurs. Other *In Megaman Starforce 3 Geo Stelar mourns at A.C Eos at his sacrifice against Joker. *Near the end of Return of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker mourns over the death of Anakin Skywalker after he sacrificed himself to save his son from the evil Emperor Darth Sidious when he attempted to kill him. *In Titanic, Rose DeWitt Bukater cries over Jack Dawson's death after he sacrificed himself to give Rose enough buoyancy on a wooden door, and to save her from hypothermia in the freezing North Atlantic waters. *Also in Titanic ''Fabrizo mourns Tommy Ryan after he is accidentally shot by Officer Murdoch, who then shoots himself out of guilt. *In The Powerpuff Girls (2016), Blossom and Bubbles cries over Buttercup's death after sacrifice herself to save Octi and it turn out that she was alive by using Blossom's trophy. *In ''Logan, the X-23 Children mourn Wolverine who was killed by X-24 near the end of the war. *In Avengers: Endgame, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Hawkeye all mourn for the loss of Black Widow who died on Vormir during the Time Heist. *In Starship Troopers, Johnny Rico mourns his friend Dizzy Flores who has died during the ambush at Whiskey Outpost after killing a tanker bug that killed Lt. Rasczak. *In Babe, Babe mourns Maa, who was killed by a group of wild dogs that somehow attacked the Hoggett farm. *In Barnyard, Otis mourns his father Ben after fighting the coyotes. *In Forrest Gump, Forrest mourns Private Benjamin "Bubba" Blue after he was mortally shot during a Viet Cong ambush. *In Charlotte's Web, Wilbur and the other animals grieve over Charlotte's death. *In The Land Before Time, Littlefoot mourns his mother's death caused by the Sharptooth's bite. *In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, ''Maya and the other Galaxy Rangers mourns Kendrix Morgan after she sacrifices her life to save pink Space Ranger Cassie Chan and Terra Venture from Psycho Pink. *In ''An American Tail, the Mousekewitz family mourn Fievel, who they thought drowned in the sea, except Tanya, who believes he's alive. *In American History X, Derek Vinyard mourns his brother Danny after he has been murdered. *In The Day After Tomorrow, Jack Hall and Jason Evans mourn Frank Harris after he sacrifices himself to prevent them from falling in when the glass beneath them is cracking. *In Final Fantasy 7, Cloud and his members mourn for Aerith Gainsborough, after she was killed by Sephiroth and Elmyra Gainsborough her adoptive mother also mourns her and is consoled by Reeve Tuesti. *In The Walking Dead, the heroes of the shows cry in some seasons or episode. They cry if they lose someone, hit someone, or someone they killed. *In Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Drive and Gaim: Movie Taisen Full Throttle, Shinnosuke mourns to death of the Drive Driver, after Kamen Rider Lupin shot him. *In Kamen Rider X Super Sentai X Space Shrieff: Super Hero Taisen Z, Youko Usami cries after Psycholon sacrificed himself to save her. *In Minecraft Story Mode Season 2/Episode 1, Jack mourns Sammy's death after he finds her inventory. *In "The Amazing Spider-Man" Spider-Man Mourns Over His Uncle Ben's Death. **In The End Of The Film Spider-Man Mourns Over Captain Stacy Who Got Killed By The Lizard. *Katniss Everdeen Mourns Over Her Sister's Loss *Scarlet Witch Mourns Over Quicksilver Who Got Killed By One Of Ultron's Men *Neytiri Mourns Over Her Father Who Got Killed By The Humans. *Scott Summers Mourns Over His Brother Alex/Havok's Loss. *In Smurfs: The Lost Village, Papa, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, the other Smurfs, and the Smurfettes mourn Smurfette, who was reverted into a lump of clay after sacrificing herself to save the Smurfs from Gargamel. *Naruto and the entire village of Konoha mourn over the loss of their relatives during the fourth Shinobi War. *Sailor Moon cries over Tuxedo Mask's near-death. *Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus grieve over the death of the Shitennou after they are destroyed by Queen Metaria for rejecting the power of darkness. *Sailor Chibi Moon cries over Sailor Pluto's death. *Heroes of Avenger mourn over death of Tony Stark AKA Ironman fron Endgame after he used his 6 Infinity Stones as mortal to erase Thanos and his army for good. *Terra cries over Eraqus' death. *Star Fox members, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal mourn over Peppy Hare's sacrifice to break open the shield so the team can access the Aparoid Homeworld to settle the score with the Aparoid Queen. Peppy and ROB 64 survived as they used an escape pod. *Liu Bei mourns about his sworn brother Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death. *In Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Reunion", Worf mourns for the murder of his mate K'Ehleyr at the hands of Duras. In the season six finale of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, he mourns for his wife Jadzia Dax who was killed by Dukat, who was possessed by the Pah-wraith at the time. Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of DS9 also mourn for Jadzia. Quotes }} Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom Category:Healings Category:Deaths